A Series of Moments: Bionicle Edition
by TFAN Override-Dragon Light
Summary: My very first One-Shot Series. Basically any plot ideas that I could not fit into my main Bionicle series will be posted here, as well as any moments that I wanted to add after posting a chapter (AKA forgot to put in... oops). May or may not contain crossovers. Ideas happily accepted, so if you have a suggestion, just let me know! Enjoy! Shot 5 - Matau and the Eyes Prank
1. Shot 1 - Old Leader, New Heroes

A/N - My first of many one shots. Hope you enjoy.

For those wondering the true Turaga Dume's fate.

Set before the Toa leave with the Matoran Pods but after they're healed in chapter 4 of my story "_Web of Deceit_".

I don't own Bionicle, only my OC.

* * *

Pain was the first thing he felt upon awakening. A sharp, yet slowly dulling throb behind his eyes, like a migraine… yet not. He could hear an exclamation nearby, but the sounds were muffled, like someone had put cloth over his ears. Groaning, he tried to move, only to feel a weird, hide-like hand gently ease him back.

"Easy there… don't try to move yet." A voice said, but he could not tell if it was male or female.

He tried to open his eyes, but failed, and he let out a pained sound as he did. The muffling in his ears was slowly fading with each passing second.

"No! Turaga please, don't open your eyes!" The voice, less muffled, and sounding distinctly female, panicked. "Oh… where's Nokama when you need her…"

"Wh…wha…" The Turaga coughed harshly, pain spiking through his chest. His throat felt like the Po-Metru desert during the dry season.

"The stasis pod you're in malfunctioned, so you're a little banged up. Here," the rim of a canteen was brought to his lips "drink some water. Lord knows how long you've gone without it."

He did his best not to greedily drink the cool liquid, but his dry throat made that a little hard. After a bit, the canteen was pulled back. The Turaga let out a sigh of relief, feeling some of his energy return.

"How do you feel?" The female asked, and despite his eyes being closed he could imagine the concerned look she had.

"Better now," he coughed, "thank you."

There was sigh in the voice as she muttered something strange, before she asked "Do you remember your name?"

That was a strange question, as he knew it quite well. "Dume." The Turaga said after a moment. "Turaga Dume."

"That's good." The female - who he know noticed sounded rather young - said in relief.

"Why do you ask?" Dume wondered, trying to open his eyes and failing.

"Easy! You need some time to adjust!" She… scolded? That was new for him. "As for your question, you took a rather nasty hit to the head when you were jostled about during the quake."

Dume nodded slightly, before her earlier statements clicked in his head. "'Stasis pod'? 'Quake'?"

There was a sigh, before she spoke. "It would be best for one of my companions to explain when they get back. For now, let's get you out of this blasted thing."

The strange hands returned, and now that he was paying attention noticed that she had a strange ripped cloth covering her left palm, while the other had bandages. The hands gently wrapped under his arms and lifted him up, and he heard a small grunt of exertion. Turaga Dume did his best to help, but his legs felt weak, like he hadn't used them for a while, which was another odd thing. His staff was missing as well.

For a moment he was held in the air, before his back was laid upright against something soft. "You can rest here Turaga."

Letting out a small mumble of thanks, Dume attempted to again open his eyes, and was greeted with a blurry figure crouched before him. The figure was mostly shadowed, but he could see that she was coloured white and blue. She was larger than a Matoran, but he could also see that she was smaller than a Toa, and slimmer as well. A very young Vo-Toa perhaps?

The young one stepped back, and then let out a sharp curse as the faint light flickered, then vanished. "Arg! Stupid lightstone! I told Whenua that it was dying, but did he listen? _Noooo…_"

Despite the lack of light from the stone, Dume could see that the curved roof had a faint blue-green glowing, interweaving design to it. He knew of where he was, but it confused him a great deal. How in Mata Nui's name did he end up in an Onu-Metru tunnel?

There was a shuffling sound, like someone was rummaging through something. Then, the young Toa made a sound of triumph. "Aha!"

There was a bright burst of light, and the Turaga groaned as he shielded his eyes. The small Toa cursed, "Ah fraggit-!" Some more shuffling sounded, before the light dipped in brightness. Sighing, Dume rubbed his red-orange eyes, wincing at the flashing aura.

"Ah scrap! Sorry Turaga! Didn't think it would activate like _that_! Stupid stone…" She muttered something colourful under her breath.

He waved his free hand, dismissing her apology. "It's… alright. Accidents happen."

The young Vo-Toa sighed, and he could blearily make out her shaking her head, which drew his attention to the headdress attached to the back of her head. "Still, I shoulda made sure that your eyes weren't assaulted like that."

The young one then came over, kneeling before him and plunging the front of her form into shadow. A hand rested against the side of his mask. "How are they, by the way?"

"Better." He answered, blinking slowly, trying to focus on her form. Was it just him, or was she covered in cloth? "Yet still a little blurry."

The Toa seemed to wince, pulling back. This confused him even more. "Is everything alright?"

There was a deep sigh, before she answered. "Yes… but I'd rather you not panic. I'm not the… most _acceptable_ being you'll see."

Now the Turaga was concerned. Why was this young Toa so upset over her appearance? "What do you mean young one?" He asked. His vision was much clearer now, with very little blurring.

He soon got his answer.

Dume drew in a sharp breath when she stepped back, allowing her form to be bathed in the light of the lightstone. Instead of the small Vo-Toa he had been expecting, he instead saw a bipedal organic draped in white and blue cloth. Her hide was a light tan in colour, and she had - instead of a headdress - what appeared to be very thin light gold-tan and light blue wires growing from her head. They were pulled back, and he could see a strange helmet sitting on her mask-less head. The girl's eyes were strange, non-glowing white with blue pupils and with a black dot in the center of each that seemed to shrink slightly in reaction to the light. "Wh-What are you?!" He mentally smacked himself as the words left his mouth. How could he be so rude?!

The not-Toa didn't seem too affected, instead bringing over the cloth-covered lightstone as she crouched down to be at his level. "I'm a human, from a world outside of this universe." She said softly. "My name is Emma."

Dume blinked, allowing the information to sink in. "Another world?" He muttered, taking note of the Translation Stone around her neck.

The girl - Emma - nodded. "Yes. As you can now see, I'm not something that you would find in this universe."

He nodded slowly. "I always wondered if there were worlds outside of this one."

Emma chuckled softly. "My kind have wondered that as well for centuries."

Dume found himself rather liking this young child. She was very kind, and had an air of peace around her. Yet even still, he could see in her strange eyes that the human had seen much in her short life. "And your companions?" The Turaga asked, wondering if there were more humans here as well.

The girl smiled down at him. "They're Toa, so you don't have to worry about an invasion." She grimaced at her poor attempt at a joke. "They should be back from dealing with the Ice-Bats soon."

Dume felt relief flood his veins. "So Lhikan and the Mangai should be back soon to explain."

Emma winced, averting her eyes. "Um… about that…"

He raised an eye ridge. "Yes?"

She sighed. _Here goes nothing…_ "The Toa Mangia are gone." Emma said softly, looking down and away from his now horrified mask. "These Toa are called the 'Toa Metru', and are Lhikan's successors."

Dume felt like he had been slapped in the face. "H-How…?" He trailed off, too stunned to continue.

Emma looked up, and the Turaga noticed that her eyes were moist. "It's a long story, but I believe that it would be easier if you told me about what you last remember."

Dume took in a deep breath, searching in his memory for the last events that he remembered. "There was a meeting… with Toa Lhikan and the other Toa Mangai that afternoon. It was just the regular monthly meeting… a time where the six could express any concerns or tell of any announcements. There was… a report about some strange happenings in Ta-Metru, as well as a couple Matoran of different Metru's disappearing, but nothing conclusive, so the meeting ended early. The Toa left for their respective Metrus… and I went to rest. The last thing I remember was falling asleep in my personal chambers, then waking up here."

The girl frowned, nodding slowly as she took in the information. "Nothing overly strange?"

The Turaga shook his head. "Nothing that I can remember."

Emma sighed, sitting back and crossing her legs. "I'm guessing that you would rather I tell you what I know then wait who-knows-how-long for the Toa?" She asked dryly.

Dume nodded, a tiny bit curious. "Yes, that would be nice."

The human let out a gust of air, leaning back a bit and holding onto her knees. "I don't know the full story, so I'll start with how I arrived. You see, I was simply walking to my town's community centre when this lightning storm came outta nowhere…"

* * *

"…and after leaving Keetongu to watch the pods, we came to the Archives to retrieve the ships the Rahaga had found, and discovered that your pod was malfunctioning. Because of that, you were jostled about unsecured during the Cataclysm and not only received that nasty bump, but, from the vital sign readings Whenua picked up, you were also awakening. We had been alternating positions guarding you the last couple of days, but Vakama and the others had to leave to deal with the Ice-Bats in one of the ships before it was ruined - there are only seven working ships - so the six had go help the Rahaga. They left me to watch you, and not long after they left did your pod suddenly open, startling me and signalling that you were almost awake."

Dume, who had been listening quietly outside of the occasional question, nodded while lightly stroking his chin. "So, they should return soon?"

Emma nodded back. "Hopefully. I'm having trouble telling time down here, but it shouldn't be much longer. Still…" she looked to the side, towards where the ships were located down the tunnel, "I have a feeling that somethings happened, 'cause it's been a while…"

He frowned, pushing himself up off the girl's jacket - feeling rather thankful that she had laid that out for him - clutching the pole she had given him for balance as he retrieved the cloth to hand to her. "Then would it not be wise to locate them?"

Emma nodded, already standing up and packing up her satchel, placing the now empty container that once held jerky inside. "As much as I would prefer that you remain here Turaga, I was placed to guard you, so even though it's against my better judgement, you would be best to remain with me."

Dume agreed with her reasoning, watching as she pulled the outer blue layer back on, and secured the bag over her right shoulder so it rested against the opposite hip. She then stooped down to pick up her spear and the cloth-covered lightstone, flinching slightly as she adjusted the stone in her right hand. "Please follow me sir."

The girl walked down the tunnel, slowing her pace so she would not leave the Turaga behind like they were the accursed sphere. As they went, Dume allowed himself to process the new information that the girl had unloaded on him. Makuta had impersonated him, sent many of the Mangai off on 'missions' that they never returned from, cut off Metru Nui from the rest of the world, had an intelligent plant called the Morbuzakh infest the Great Furnace, let two Dark Hunters enter the city, and had trapped the Matoran into similar stasis pods, all using his face and name. And, worst of all, the dark one had cast the Great Spirit into a shadowy sleep, from which he may never awaken. It was almost too much to think of, and as such he found himself yelping when he walked into Emma's leg.

Shaking his head, the Fire Turaga looked up, only to freeze in shock at what lay before him. A large, open and semi-lit space laid before him, filled with ships in various states of ruin. Only six large ships were intact, with the seventh torn in many areas and tilted on its side.

A groan came from the girl. "_Wonderful_. There goes that extra ship." With that she began making her way over to the stairs, stepping over the rubble from the half-collapsed roof as she did. "Remain here Turaga. If the bats are still around, I'd rather you not become a target."

Dume nodded dumbly, before quickly shaking his head. "O-Of course."

Emma nodded, before making her way down. The Turaga watched as she approached the seventh ship, before entering via one of the upper doors. Sitting back, he waited against a large chunk to the ceiling, partially sheltered by a piece around his height. He closed his eyes, letting out a long sigh.

* * *

"Dume?" A voice asked, before he felt a hand gently shake his shoulder. Opening his red-orange eyes, the Turaga blinked surprised at the girl crouched before him. "Yes..?"

Emma sighed. "You fell asleep." She answered, looking to her left before calling out "He's awake!"

A tall red form came over, and despite himself Dume's eyes widened at the sight of the Toa of Fire. "_Vakama?_"

The former mask-maker smiled in relief, crouching down next to the girl. "It is good to see that you're alright Turaga."

Dume took in the Toa before him, noticing the numerous scrapes and dents that covered his frame, along with some melting remains of frost. "I believe that the same can be said to you, young Vakama."

The Toa nodded, and the Turaga noticed that the larger was subconsciously tracing a scar on the side of his Huna. "I will admit that there have been some nasty bumps along the way, but now that the remaining ships are secured, we can begin the rescue."

Dume hummed, glancing over at the girl who was shifting slightly before him. "Yes, young Emma has told me some of the story, but I believe that there is more that I am not aware of."

Vakama nodded, and quickly informed the Turaga about some of the events that Emma had not been present for, or had accidentally missed. As he did, the other Toa gathered around, listening silently outside of adding in their own pieces.

"…so that's the basis of what Emma had not told you." Vakama said, wincing as he remembered his time working for Roodaka as a Hordika. Thankfully, Turaga Dume was not too upset. "And from what Emma had relayed to us of what you remember, it seems as though you had been held captive for over eighteen months."

"You mean to tell me that we'd been under the rule of _Makuta_ for almost two years?!" The Stone Toa - Onewa - exclaimed, horrified. "And no one noticed?!"

"Lhikan did, remember." The Ice Toa - Nuju - replied, staring at the ground.

"So this whole long-time we've been bad-tricked?" The Air Toa - Matau - shuddered. "That's just scary-terrifying."

"At least the Matoran are safe now." The Water Toa - Nokama - said, pulling back from where she had been tending to the dent on Dume's head.

"And if everything goes to plan, they'll wake up on Mata Nui without issue." The Earth Toa - Whenua - added.

Vakama nodded. "Yes, and with you, Turaga Dume, they'll have a leader to look up to."

Much to everyones' surprise, the Turaga shook his head. "No, I believe that it would be best if I remain here in Metru Nui."

Emma blinked as the Toa Metru murmured in surprise. "Whatever for, Turaga?" She asked.

Dume shook his head, letting out a small sigh. "As you have said, your duty is to the Matoran, but _mine_ is to this city. I cannot leave it while a bit of it still stands at least."

"But what about the Matoran? They need a Turaga." The Fire Toa protested softly, shocked that the imperial figure was choosing to stay here in this ruin.

The Turaga reminded himself that Vakama and the others were still young, and as such didn't understand. "They need a _leader_ and you, Vakama, have proven yourself more than worthy. Besides…" He took a deep, shuddering breath. "I… do not believe that I could face the Matoran again after all this. Your stories have awakened me to the fact that… the Matoran would not trust me, and perhaps it is best that they should not." He let out a long sigh, suddenly seeming thousands of years older in an instant. "It was my face that told the Matoran not to worry and to gather at the Coliseum to be put into those… _pods_. It was under _my_ mask that the Makuta hid and sent the five Toa Mangai to their deaths." He shuddered softly, tears pricking his eyes. "I am no longer worthy of that position."

Much to Dume's surprise, Emma leaned forwards, wrapping her arms around him in a comforting hug. "It's understandable," she murmured, "you were responsible for the city and feel as though you have failed it when you have not." The Turaga's eyes were wide with surprise, as were the Toa's. "If you feel it would be best to remain here, then who are we to stop you?"

Dume felt a small, grateful smile form on his mask. Gently, he hugged the human back. "Thank you, young Emma."

After a moment, he pulled back, and turned to face the Toa Metru. "Vakama, rise," Dume instructed, hoisting himself to his feet.

Vakama's eyes went wide and he threw a nervous glance at the other Toa, but still stood.

Turaga Dume cleared his throat and began. "Vakama, leader of the Toa Metru, I, Turaga Dume, leader of Metru Nui, hereby thank you on behalf of the Metro Nui Matoran population. You and your fellow Toa's - all _seven_ of you -" he glanced at Emma, who looked stunned, "heroic deeds will be recorded and put up in the Coliseum to be remembered for all time." He looked at all seven of the tall forms before him, and continued with a louder voice. "So, by the power invested in me by the Great Spirit Mata Nui, I hereby proclaim you and your fellow Toa the protectors of the City of Legends." The Turaga proceeded to very lightly tap Vakama once on each shoulder with his staff, producing a small _clink_ sound as his staff made contact with the bronze armour.

Usually, this ceremony would have taken place in the arena of the Coliseum, with the Matoran from the six Metru's gathered for the event. Their cheers would have shaken the very ground and the air would have been filled with streamers of almost every bright colour. The event would have been broadcasted on massive screens all over the island, with the proclamation then being sent out to the surrounding lands. However, in the present, the only light came from the cloth-covered lightstone on the floor, and the late day sunlight streaming in through the broken ceiling. Here, there was no audience, and the Toa's armour was dented and dirty from use, and the human's clothing ragged and dirty. The once grand metropolis lay in ruins around them, with it now populated by the escaped rahi and its Matoran asleep. But despite all this, there was still a sense of joy and pride that came from the young Toa - even the young girl - who stood before the much older Turaga.

"You seven are worthy successors of the Toa Mangai." Dume finished.

At this the newly proclaimed Toa Metru beamed. "Thank you," Vakama said. "You… you don't know what that means to us."

Dume chuckled. "I was once a Toa myself you know, so I have a pretty good feeling." Red-orange eyes twinkled in the faded light. "Now then, it would be best for me to meet these 'Rahaga' if I am to remain here."

The seven new Toa - human included - smiled, and they made their way down. Emma jumped when she felt a hand slide into her own, and she looked down surprised at the Turaga, who smiled at her.

"You may not be of this world, but I feel as though your destiny is tied to this world, Toa Emma." He said softly, and letting go of her hand, held out his fist. The girl blinked wide eyed at him for a moment, before smiling and tapping her fist against his in the symbolic, Toa way.

Looking up at the massive ships before them, and the six beings awaiting them, Dume smiled. _Yes, this one's destiny is far more than even _I_ can imagine. And she shall bring light to this dark world when the time comes._

* * *

A/N - And, done!

So, any thoughts? My first chapter in my One-Shot series.

I will say, that some of these chapters _maaaaaay_ contain spoilers, so watch out! ;D

…Only three unique votes on my pole? Come on people! I know it's short notice, but I can't start writing the (main part) of the epilogue without it!

Until Next Time!


	2. Shot 2 - Red Dots and Hordika Instincts

A/N - Hey everyone! Here's my next one-shot! Obviously…

Anyways, this is something fun that I thought you would enjoy, cause… well, it's in the bottom A/N.

Inspired by Omicron the IceQueen's story "'The Dot' A.K.A. The Evil Thingy". It's super funny, so please check it out! Omicron is an amazing writer, so please give her some love!

Set in Chapter 3 of Book 1 Arc 2, just after they leave the temple but before Onu-Metru (you'll have to read my story to understand).

Disclaimer: Don't own Bionicle, only my OC.

* * *

Emma resisted the urge to growl as she watched the Air Hordika stalk off with his head held high, sharing a grin with his Stone brother. _Why you little-! I'll get you for that Matau, and you too Onewa, one way or another!_

Why was she grumbling? Simple. The group had left the Great Temple behind them following the stream, and they were now resting close to the edge of Ga-Metru/Po-Metru Border. The five Hordika, after hearing about Emma's 'pouncing lesson', had wanted a try. Sadly, without Iruini around, the human had ended up being the 'test dummy'. But while the majority of the Hordika had been nice enough not to give her a bad fright, Matau and Onewa had had no such reservations.

Grumbling and growling under her breath, Emma stalked off, shoving her gloved hands into her pockets as she did. The girl ignored Norik's apologetic look, as well as Whenua, Nokama and Nuju's pitying ones.

She walked for a good distance out of sight, making sure that she remained in hearing range in case any Visorak were around - she had absolutely _NO_ desire to run into one alone. As The human girl approached an old statue of a Toa long before the Metru - now Hordika's - time, she slowed to a stop. She stared at it for a long moment, before sitting down on a stone slab - potentially an old bench - and sighed.

Emma wasn't sure how long she sat there, pouting, when she felt her bottom grow numb from sitting for so long. Grumbling, she shifted… and felt her hand come into contact with something in her pocket. _What…?_

The girl raised a brow as she pulled out a small, cylindrical object, with a small, round button on the side. Her eyes widened in shock, before she was quick to press the button. A savage grin began to form on the human's face as she found herself with a means of revenge.

Emma felt a plan come to mind, an evil, glorious plan that would make even Makuta tremble. _They wanna pounce huh? Let's see those two try _THIS_ on for size_.

* * *

Night had come and gone, and seven forms - five animalistic, and two bipedal: one rahkshi-like, the other organic - were laying asleep around the remains of a fire. The only movement came from the stream besides them - until the organic, bipedal form moved.

Emma grinned as she maneuvered herself out of Nuju's hold, only freezing when the Ice Hordika twitched, and then darted as quietly as possible to a stone structure. The large, old structure half sheltered their camp, and had perfect climbing holds as well as a perch for her to hide on.

The girl grinned, fingering the small device in her left hand while holding a small stone in her right. _Ready… Aim…_

* * *

Matau jerked when a decent sized pebble bounced rather unpleasantly off of his muzzle. Grunting and grumbling under his breath, the green and orange stripped Hordika blearily opened a red-orange eye. When he saw nothing but the slightly lightening sky, he closed it, hissing under his breath.

The barely half-awake Hordika had just begun to go back under when a larger pebble beamed his tail, and with a startled yowl he jumped upwards. Matau's wedged shaped head jerked from left to right, his sail fully raised and orange stripes almost neon in colour. The Air Hordika snarled, pacing as he tried to figure out what in Mata Nui woke him - when something moved.

Matau tilted his head, curious about the twitching red thing by both awakening instinct as well as the fact that it was _moving_. He reached out, slowly, cautiously, with one paw like hand to slap at it. The Air Hordika jumped, before his eyes narrowed as her focused on the little dot that skittered out from under his claws, heading over his still smarting tail. He lashed it away, his recently lowering sail again raising from head to tail in alarm.

Skittering to the side, Matau watched as the red dot jerked about, and his Hordika instincts screamed that the thing was sick or curious. But one thought dominated all others - this twitchy red thing was _prey_. Snarling, Matau crouched, pulling forwards his memories of his pouncing lesson - and trying not to laugh as he remembered his 'prey's' face - and froze. The dot was jerking towards his brown coloured brother, and Matau growled as he realized it's intent.

He tensed - then _lunged_.

* * *

Emma nearly died from holding in her laughter, watching with tear filled eyes as Matau oh-so-nimbly crashed head on into Onewa. The Hordika of Stone yelped, jerking awake as he tried to fend off his 'attacker'.

The girl had to grab onto the ledge with her free left hand, the other holding the device, and her form shaking so hard as she fought to _breathe_. Below, the two Hordika lay in a snarling, tangled heap.

* * *

Onewa snarled as he untangled himself from his green brother, before snapping. "What was that for?!"

Matau hissed at him, but turned his attention elsewhere. Onewa growled, his sail lowering as he began to crouch, ready to tackle the other - and froze. "_Matau, don't move._"

The Air Hordika turned his head anyways to ask, and stiffened when he spotted the red thing sitting on the base of his tail.

Several things happened at once:

Matau let out a panicked and none-too-masculine screech, and the former Air Toa leapt practically six feet up and several to the left, scrambling up over Whenua's black form.

The Hordika of Earth, not expecting the sudden claws on his hide, jumped up with a yowl of his own, sending his green and orange striped brother tumbling.

Nuju and Nokama were both woken by the sounds, their wedged shaped heads snapping up in surprise. Both sails - white and blue - rose in alarm.

Norik was woken as well, and with a shout tumbled off his rather cozy perch on a small boulder. The Rahaga landed in a completely undignified heap, blades whirring in surprise.

* * *

Emma knew that she was either going to pass out, or give herself away at some point. The girl had all but shoved her left fist in her mouth to muffle her laughter - but it was just so _hard!_

She seriously wished that she had a camera right then. Who knew that Hordika could be so entertaining?!

* * *

Nokama watched puzzled with an exasperated Norik as Matau and Onewa stalked about, clearly agitated about _something_. Both males had their sails raised, and their respective stripes - orange and brown - were flushed fully with colour.

Whenua was grumbling, sitting off to the side as he attempted to lick his injuries - and freezing as he realized what, _exactly_, he was trying to do. He fought his instincts for a moment, before giving up with a sigh.

Nuju was pacing to the side, sniffling the ground as he tried to locate Emma. The human was nowhere to be seen, but he could still smell her. Letting out a confused chirp - and surprising himself when he did - the Icy Hordika looked around, ready to activate his scope to find her.

However, Nuju stiffened when he spotted what had most likely startled his brothers. His armoured, white hide twitched and his sail began to raise as he turned to face Whenua. The black Hordika had settled down by then, watching his pacing brothers with lidded emerald green eyes, not noticing the red, twitching thing come up behind him.

Nokama had noticed her icy brother's movement, as had Matau. The green Hordika instantly spotted the twitching thing, and joined the other in crouching. Whenua noticed the Air Hordika's movement, stiffening when he realized that those eyes were focusing in _his_ direction. The Earth Hordika began to rise, and move out of the way - when a brown form slammed down a top his tail.

Whenua screeched, rearing up before bolting. Onewa, not expecting such movement, yowled as he was was suddenly sent tumbling across the stony ground. Nokama had jumped, startled at her black brother's cry, before giving chase as he raced around in a panic.

Matau and Nuju both jumped when their Earth brother bolted, and then the latter lunged when he spotted the red dot twitching off to the side, as if laughing. It bolted as the white Hordika gave chase, the green Hordika falling in besides his icy brother to join in.

* * *

Norik was valiantly attempting to keep his cool, confusion overtaking his anger at the abrupt wake-up call as he watched the two males - soon joined by their stony brother - chase something across the camp. He could see _what_ the three green, brown and white Hordika were chasing, but he had never _seen _a creature like it before. In fact, if he narrowed his eyes, the Rahaga could swear that it looked more like…

Faint, muffled laughter reached the former Fire Toa's ears, and Norik stifled a chuckle as he glanced upwards at large structure to the side. _Ah, so _**_that_**_ was where she had disappeared too_. The Rahaga grinned. Things just got a little more amusing - though he did plan in talking to a certain human about _timing_.

Norik jumped as a loud crash sounded out along with the thudding of several bodies. Rotors spread in alarm, Norik turned - and lost his composure at the pile-up before him.

* * *

Four Hordika darted about the clearing, following after a bright, glowing red and _very twitchy_ dot. The fifth - blue coloured and the only female - was half-wondering if her remaining brothers had finally lost it, or if she was actually seeing the dot itself.

Matau snapped his jaws as he sprang forwards, only to slide and near-crash as the dot made an abrupt turn. Almost seconds later was the green Hordika chasing after it again, only now behind his three brothers.

Onewa - now in the lead - let out a small roar of surprise as the dot did a one-eighty and race _towards_ him. The brown Hordika reared back, his white and black brothers swerving to avoid him. The dot seemed to have vanished as it darted under him, and the former Toa of Stone hissed as he noticed such. As his Ice and Earth brothers came up beside him, the former using his scope and the other with his nose to the ground.

It was Matau's yowl got their attention, and three wedged shaped snapped to the side as the former Toa of Air raced past, a certain red thing darting ahead of him. The three gave chase, following Matau as the green Hordika followed the dot. All four were so focused on _catching_ the thing, that when it seemed to fly upwards, none of them realized in time _how_ the dot had done so.

Matau slammed muzzle first into one of the camp's walls, instantly crumpling into a heap. Onewa, who had been right on his brother's tail - _literally_ \- was unable to stop in time, and tripped over the green tail, tumbling over and landing upside down a top the green Hordika. Nuju screeched, digging his claws desperately into the ground, only to howl as Whenua - unable to stop fast enough - overbalanced and tripped over his front paws, ramming into his icy brother.

The result was a pile of startled and stunned Hordika, all tangled up in another's limbs.

Nokama raced over in concern, moving to examine the groaning pile - only to freeze as she spotted the cause of it twitching to the side. Blue eyes narrowed as she tensed, instincts coming in full force, tail twitching as the dot seemed oblivious to her presence. The Hordika of Water tensed, then sprang forwards at the red thing, which instantly darted away.

As the Water Hordika gave chase, Matua - despite how badly his muzzle smarted - lunged after it as he finally extracted himself out from under his brothers, and like a kitten on catnip chased the dot across the camp floor with Onewa soon following behind and hissing for revenge. Nuju and Whenua also picked themselves up, and with enraged snarls joined their three siblings in chasing the dot.

Norik struggled to stay upright as he watched the five dig at a shallow crevice the red thing had 'vanished' into. Glancing upwards, the red Rahaga held back his laughter as he watched the shaking form cling to the ledge she was laying on with one hand. The other was curled into a fist, most definitely holding onto the object that projected the red dot that had driven the five Hordika crazy.

The Rahaga finally gave into his laughter as Emma did, watching as five startled heads turned towards the now-howling-with-amusement human. His laughter only doubled as the girl - despite being semi-winded from holding in her laughter for so long - fled, screaming "_I HAVE NO REGREEEEEEEEEETS!_" at the top of her lungs, five now very pissed off Hordika on her tail.

Hordika were amusing, yes. But young humans with devices that could drive a group of Hordika bonkers was even more so.

* * *

A/N - So, good, bad? It's my first attempt at a humour story, so I hope you can enjoy.

As for how the laser pointer survived so long, I got a waterproof one in my house 'cause my cat dropped the first two in her water fountain - for reasons I _still_ don't know why!

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed my attempt at humour, cause the next one-shot I'm working on and the posted chapter 6 and upcoming epilogue of Book 1 Arc 2 are more on the mature/hurt-comfort side.

'Till next time!


	3. Not a Chapter A Message

This is a message to my first reviewer 'Guest'. If you are not them, then please kindly pass this by, as it does not pertain to you.

Guest, I don't know who you are, but your review seriously insulted me, whether you meant it to or not. There are several reasons I wrote it this way, and I DO know about the Bionicle Wiki site cause I've been REFERENCING IT. I KNOW about how many members were in the Mangai and about Roodaka. But:

The Makuta was already picking off the Mangai, until six members were left. I NEVER said Nidihki was one of them. Just because I wrote "respective Metrus" doesn't mean that they have to MATCH the Metru's element.

The Toa, Dume and Emma DON'T know that Roodaka is alive. They CAN'T unless they SOMEHOW have the power to see the THAT far in the future, which they DON'T. So as far as they are concerned, she's GONE.

There are ALWAYS going to be times when there are grammar errors. I'm only HUMAN, not PERFECT. Besides, these imperfections give me room for improvement, and give my story a personality.

THIS IS A SEMI-AU. I HAVE PLANS THAT DIFFER FROM THE ORIGINAL CONTINUITY, ONLY BECAUSE THERE ARE SOME PARTS (AKA the Red Star's outbound teleporters being broken) THAT I DISAGREE WITH. So, I'm going to change things a TINY bit. I'm not gonna rewrite the main storyline, just sew up a few plot holes and add my own ideas.

If you don't like my story the way I like it, then I'm gonna tell you as nicely as I can in this mood: BUZZ OFF. I don't give a flying frag what you say. When I said 'give me ideas' I never said 'criticize me'. So if you're gonna keep that up, BUG OFF. I'm part of the "You no like, you no read" club. Yeah, it's real. So if you don't like my story or how I'm doing it, then take it and shove it up your arse. I don't need someone like YOU to put me down like that.

Words hurt, whether you mean them to or not. If you really have a bone to pick with me, then PM me so we can talk person to person. Unless you're nothing but a COWARD who hides behind a guest ID.

I don't know what you were thinking when you posted that, and you know what? I. Don't. Give. A. Frag. Got it? You called me stupid, ignorant or whatever. That's bullying, and I WON'T stand for it. My mother told me that people who try to put me and others down for two reasons.

Because they're trying to make themselves known so they give others crap just to be popular. They're cowards who would rather stomp others then do what's right cause it's easier to be bad.

They're going through their own hell and to make themselves feel better they put others down. They want others to suffer cause they're suffering, and they don't wanna suffer alone.

In the end, bullies are nothing but cowards, who are too scared to stand up and do what's right. I know cause I was bullied since PRESCHOOL. But when I went to middle school as a freshman, I got ROCKS thrown at me. Like, c'mon?! What were they, CAVEMEN?!

My Mom told me that 'enough was enough'. That I could stand up for myself and others. To be the bigger person and do what's RIGHT.

So you know what I did? When I was picked on by a Sophomore who had more brawn than brain? When he touched my chest in the no-no place?

I kicked him between the legs, gave him two black eyes, a bloodied nose and tossed him over my shoulder into the lockers - which DENTED by the way. Did I mention that at the time - and now - I was almost six feet tall, broad shouldered and could beat my 200 pound gym teacher in wrestling in under twenty seconds?

True story I swear.

Basically, I stood up, gave the bully his own medicine, and became known as the girl you don't wanna mess with. But I never sunk to their level. I didn't pick on others smaller than me, and when I got into a fight the other guy always started it. I stood up for those being picked on, and ONLY resorted to my fists when I was out of options. I didn't make a lot of friends in my middle to high school years - or any for that matter - but I was so used to being alone it didn't bother me really. I was standing up for others, and I was content. I didn't want praise or thanks, just the knowledge that another student was not being put down.

But my worst enemy? Cyberbullies. The kids who would hide behind their computers cause they're too chicken to confront someone face to face. I'll admit, that until I started going on FanFiction under my own account, I never had any social media presence. At all. So when I joined back in 2014 and was given praise and encouragement, I was happy.

Then people like you came along Guest. You say that you mean well yet you insult me. So guess what? I couldn't care less what you say. But the ONLY reason I'm giving you this response is because I want you to know that I have seen your message and I want to tell you that I DON'T CARE. That I'm not going to go back and edit because YOU don't like it. So if you have anymore complaints, man up and PM me under your username. And if you don't have one, then either go away or make one.

I'm also posting this so that anyone who reads this who is not Guest can know that I WILL NOT stand for any flames on my stories OR on others' stories. This website is for people to post something they want others to enjoy or just because they wanna put themselves out there. NOT for people to go and basically say "Your story is stupid and so are you". That is what I interpreted what Guest said to me, and like I said, I'm part of the "You no like, you no read" club.

So Guest, and others like you, if you have a bone to pick with my stories and I, then PM me. DON'T taint others who are new to my story. If you guys don't have something nice to write, then read my figurative lips:

FRAG OFF, or TAKE IT AND SHOVE IT.

Sincerely,

TFAN Override-Dragon Light


	4. Shot 3 - Night-Terrors and Cuddles

A/N - Hey everyone! I'm almost finished the epilogue, so hang on!

And Razoreagle, thank you for your opinion and for sharing your story. I agree that bullies definitely are a pain. I will admit that bullying issues are going to be a theme in my OC's life, but as to _why_ will be revealed more later then what has already been said. And is it really that big of a shock to find out I'm a girl? I mean, my main character(s) in my stories _are_ female. That being said, I got quite the kick out of it! I honestly never realized that everyone thought I was a guy! I'm sorry, but this is absolutely hysterical. I know that I'm not the most feminine person out there (I'm more of a tomboy than anything), but…!

Still, I'm glad that you enjoy my story, and if you ever post anything, I would love to see what you got!

Ahem. Anyways, onto business! *points finger dramatically into the sky*

…okay, that sounded _soooooooo_ much better in my head.

Let's just get going onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle, only my OC.

Trigger warning implied for PTSD, nightmares, and abuse.

You have been warned!

* * *

Night had long since fallen, the twin moons casting an almost eerie white glow on the half-collapsed building. The building was one of many in Onu-Metru, strung with cobwebs from the Visorak horde. In the near-distance, the tall towers of Ko-Metru gleamed in the moonlight, only broken by more of the green webs.

Inside the building, six forms lay in an open space, sound asleep. Then, one of the forms, a black one, twitched. Deep, emerald green eyes with lighter colour horizontal pupils opened blearily.

Whenua let out a loud yawn, his tail twitching and his sail expanding outwards. His clawed, paw-like hands and feet flexed and stretched, leaving small marks on the dirt covered ground.

The black Hordika laid there after waking for a moment, confused. He had awoken, but how or why was unknown. Blinking, he stayed still and silent, trying to pinpoint why he was awake and not asleep. When nothing happened after a short period of time, Whenua closed his eyes and settled down to return to sleep.

Then, he heard it. A faint sound, nothing more than a breath, but enough to get the massive form to rise. Blinking, the Earth Hordika surveyed the sleeping forms, and stiffened as he realized that one of them was missing.

"Emma?" He called out softly, scanning the moonlit area for a certain human youth.

There was no answer, and only when Whenua put his nose to the ground did he pick up her scent. Following it, he found that it was strongest around Nuju's sleeping form, whom she had fallen asleep against earlier. However, the scent moved in a direction away from the group, and as he followed it, it grew stronger. And the stronger it got the Hordika of Earth could hear the sounds that had woken him grow slightly in volume. And as he drew closer, only then did the Hordika realize that these sounds were of someone who was in emotional pain.

Rounding the corner of one of the doorways, Whenua found a familiar white and blue clothed form curled up against a wall. The girl's knees were drawn to her chest, her arms wrapped around them and hiding her face from view. Her form was softly trembling, and faint sobs could be heard as the human cried.

The Earth Hordika's new instincts began to cry out at him that the 'cub' before him needed comfort and needed comfort _now_. He completely agreed with his instincts, and prowled forwards with a near silent grace that most Hordika possessed. "Emma?"

The girl yipped in fright, jumping upwards only to fall back and bash her head against a collapsed part of the wall. Whenua shot forwards in an instant, wrapping his slightly elongated body and tail around her slim form. Emma slumped against the larger black form - who turned his head to sniff the back of hers - and whimpered. "W-Whenua?"

"Easy there…" The Hordika rumbled, moving his head so he could look into her eyes. "You're okay now."

The girl violently shook her head. "N-No-! I-I'll never be okay… n-never…"

The black coloured form gently nuzzled the young form, letting his newfound instincts dictate what needed to be done. He gently sniffed the back of her head, feeling a small twinge of relief when he didn't smell blood. However, her words left him concerned.

"Emma…" Whenua rumbled softly as he settled against the ground, the girl wrapped in his tail, "what's wrong?"

The human only whimpered in response, pressing into the black Hordika's hide for comfort. The two lay there for some time, with Emma curled into the larger's hide. But Whenua could feel the girl slowly, but surely, calming down.

After a moment, he asked softly "A night-terror?"

Emma's flinch was all the answer he needed. He gently pressed his muzzle to the side of her face, letting instinct guide him. "Shh… it's alright little one. They can't hurt you. Shh…"

Emma buried her face into Whenua's neck. "I-I saw it a-again! S-Sissy… T-Tay-! I-I can't-!" She cried again. The black Hordika shushed her softly, curling tightly around her.

"It's alright…" He hushed, "Don't think about it. Just focus on me, okay?"

Emma gave a weak nod, and Whenua could feel her wet tears dripping onto his hide. He gently cradled the crying girl to his side, murmuring soft words of comfort. After a while, her sobs faded, and he gently pulled back.

"Better?" He rumbled softly.

The girl nodded, sniffing as she wiped her face. "Y-Yeah."

Gently lifted her head up with his tail, he asked calmly. "Do you wish to talk about it?"

Emma looked away, tears pricking her eyes. "I… I don't…"

Whenua gently nuzzled her, a soft, comforting rumble coming from his chest. "Shh… it's alright. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

The girl closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. "It… I need to." She said, looking at him with tired but determined eyes. "I can't…" she sighed, "I can't keep it bottled up like this."

The black Hordika sighed, but nodded. "Alright. But if it gets to much…"

Emma smiled sadly. "It's fine." Pulling her legs close to her chest, she let out a deep breath. "I-It started when I was a kid. My… father… he wasn't very nice. He kept… hurting me. Forcing me to fight. Beating me up. Said he was… training me."

"Emma…" Whenua murmured, horrified by the revelation.

The girl continued, giving her friend a sad look. "I had an older sister. Her name was Taylor. She was adopted as a toddler a few years before I was born. She looked out for me, and when she discovered what he was doing with me, she would do her best to protect me. Even if…" she stifled a sob, "if she got hurt."

Whenua remained silent, watching as a few tears slid down her face.

"When I was nine, he… really hurt me. In a way no father _ever_ should. Tay… Taylor got really upset, and threatened to tell everyone. He… he laughed it off… before hitting her. He hit her really hard. She was really hurt. I was really scared. Then…" she shuddered, "then Mom came in. She was horrified, an-and threatened to call the cops. But he… he threw something at her. Knocked Mom out. He-He turned to me, t-to… grab me. S-Said that it was time to… to go. But Tay… she hit him back. W-With a f-frying pan. Sh… She told me t-to run. Run a-and not look back. I was so s-scared… and I… I…" Emma let out a strangled sob, "I left her. I left her, a-and when I did… he… he k-k… k… ki…!"

Whenua watched as the girl broke down, unable to finish her sentence. Gently pressing his muzzle into the side of her face, he rumbled some reassurances. Emma cried, half burying her face into his neck.

"H-He took her from me… a-and I was t-to weak to st-stop it!" She sobbed. "A-And e-ever-ry n-night I-I h-hav-ve t-to w-watch her d-d-d… d-d…!"

The black Hordika curled around the girl, feeling nothing but horror and pity for her. Emma continued to cry, unable to form any more words. Whenua stayed with her, comforting her as she mourned the sister she had lost.

The black Hordika wasn't sure how long the girl cried like this, but he was relieved when she finally calmed down again. "Feel better?" He rumbled.

Emma gave a weak nod. "Y-Yeah." She hiccuped. "Th-Thanks f-for… y-you know…"

A rumble akin to a purr came from the massive black form as he nuzzled her. "It's alright. You've done so much for us, and… you're like a little sister to us."

The girl stared at him, watery eyes wide. "R-Really?"

Whenua gave her a small smile, nuzzling her again. "Of course little _gi_."

"_Gi_… that means sister, doesn't it?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yes. Nuju told you?"

Emma nodded. "He did."

Whenua curled tightly around her, nuzzling her and - in a burst of instinct - gently licked her cheek. "Get some sleep little sister. I'll protect you."

The girl smiled, letting out a yawn as she curled up against him. "Thanks… _ani_…"

The black Hordika was stunned, before smiling down at the sleeping girl. "Good night… little sister."

With that he set his head down, allowing himself to rest while protecting the young human from night-terrors.

* * *

A/N - and finished!

I hope you guys enjoyed this. I probably won't get anything else for any of my stories until after next Thursday. I have my last final exam that day, then after that I'm home free!

Till next time!


	5. Shot 4 - Writing Fun

Summary: Toa Nuju teaches Emma Matoran. Emma teaches him English. Then they have some fun in the twin suns. Set between Arcs 1 and 2

This is a semi-fluff story inspired by TFM101. They wanted a fluffy one-shot of my OC and - I quote - "whomever being cute". Don't worry, there is cuteness ahead!

(_Psst! I'm about to enter my last final exam - CALCULUS PHYSICS - in 45 minutes! I was able to slip this chapter out before I head in! Wish me luck!)_

Not as long as my normal chapters, but enough. As the title suggests. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle, only my OC Emma.

* * *

Nuju leaned back against a boulder, letting out a tired sigh. Two days ago he and the other Toa had arrived on this new island through a series of large tunnels that led into a hidden bay. They had agreed to each take shifts watching the Matoran pods they had brought with them, while the others explored the island.

Currently, it was his turn to watch them. Absently he held up his hand, and with a burst of elemental energy formed an ice crystal from the moist sea air. He fingered it, almost boredly. He couldn't help but think back, to when he had just been a simple Ko-Matoran, working in the towering spires of Ko-Metru. Just studying the stars and depicting their meanings.

_It was so simple back then, _the white Toa thought to himself,_ I never had to worry about my life or others. I never had to fight before. I… _he let out a sigh_, I only had to worry about my work, not all the Matoran. _

Dispersing the crystal into snowflakes, the Toa of Ice looked out over the ocean. Instead of silver protodermis, it was crystal blue water. So strange, yet so beautiful.

"Son of a-!" **_C-Crash!_**

Nuju jumped up in surprise, and quickly made his way over to the nearby beached transport. There he found a familiar human youth jumping up and down, holding her left foot and spitting curses. Around her were some crates of supplies that they had managed to salvaged, as well as a few data pads.

"Emma?" He asked, gaining the girl's attention. "Are you alright?"

Emma muttered a few choice words, before gingerly placing her foot down. "I'm fine." She ground out, glaring at one of the crates. "Just a little miffed."

The Toa raised a brow. "Oh?"

The girl sighed, slumping. "I… I can't read the tablets Whenua left me." She admitted, picking up a pad. "This language is so different from my own, and…" she groaned in defeat.

Nuju took pity on the poor human. While the Translation Stone helped with the spoken language barrier, it didn't help with the written component.

Looking at the sandy beach around them, he got an idea. Gently taking her hand, he pulled her onto the sand. Grabbing a pair of nearby sticks, he gently handed one to her.

"Nuju?" She asked curiously.

The Toa smiled. "Let's get started on teaching you."

Emma gasped in surprise, before smiling and joining him in kneeling. Nuju traced a circle in the sand, before drawing a much smaller circle inside it on the bottom. "This is an A." He explained.

The girl nodded. Nuju smiled. "Now, trace it here." He instructed, pointing to just below the letter.

Emma did so, then, as an after thought, traced two lines like an upside down V with a line striking through the middle below that.

Nuju cocked a brow. "What is that?"

The girl grinned. "The human form of the letter A."

The Toa chuckled. "Ah."

Emma chuckled. "You teach me, I teach you."

Nuju grinned, before drawing another circle with two smaller circles inside it - one at the top and the other at the bottom. "Okay now… this is a B…"

The lesson continued as such, with the two writing away in the sand. By the time the twin suns were high in the sky, the two had gone through all twenty-six letters, all ten numbers of 0 to 9, and a few basic words.

"Okay now," Nuju instructed, tracing two circles in the sand, the first with a sideways Y and the other with nothing. "Here we have the word 'Ko', which is a prefix for the word," he traced three more circles, the first with a vertical line, the second with a smaller circle on the inside right, and the third with two evenly spaced horizontal lines, "ice."

Emma nodded, repeating the writing underneath before adding the English words below them. "Here's how we write it. But in English there is no prefix for the word. In my language, 'ice' is 'ice'."

Nuju nodded, and was about to write something else when he heard a rumble. Looking up, the Toa let out a chuckle as the girl blushed. "Uh… I guess it's lunch time?" She said sheepishly.

The Toa of Ice stood up, holding out a hand and helping Emma to her feet. The two friends made their way back to the transport. As they did, the girl noticed something that made her giggle.

Nuju turned, not sure what to make of the now badly snicking girl. "What?"

Emma tried to point and say something, but she just doubled over laughing. Raising a brow, he turned in a circle to try and see, but that only set her off even more. "What?!"

"You-! Your-! Pfft!" She laughed, bending down to hold onto her knees. "You-! You have-! Pfft! Haha_ha_!"

Nuju scowled, crossing his arms. "What's so-!" He cut himself off, eyes going wide as he looked at where they had been sitting. "You've gotta be kidding me…"

Turning his head, the Icy Toa looked down and - yep. His bottom and legs were covered with moist sand.

Placing his hands on his hips, he glared at the girl. "How very funny." He deadpanned.

Emma seemed to think so, because she kept laughing. Nuju scowled, before he grinned mischievously. Moving faster than the girl could blink, he scooped her up - and tossed her into the water.

The girl's yelp was cut off as she hit the water, disappearing under the surface. Nuju laughed smugly, waiting for her to surface. However, his grin quickly vanished when he realized that she should have come up by now. Panic then took over, and he quickly waded into the water. "Emma!" He called out. "_Emma!_"

The Toa made it out waist deep, about to call out again - when something grabbed his legs. "Mata Nui-!" His cry was cut off as he was pulled under. He flailed about in a panic, before he was able to shove his head above water.

He coughed harshly, spitting out water. "W-What-?!"

Then he heard laughing.

Turning his head, Nuju scowled when he saw the nearby form treading water. "EMMA! Do you know how badly you-!" He spluttered when some water was splashed onto his face.

The girl laughed. "Catch me if you can!" She giggled, taking off in a swim.

Nuju stared at her for a moment, before grinning. _So that's how you want to play? _"Oh no you don't!" He laughed, taking off after her.

Emma let out a squeal as her friend closed in. Quickly taking a breath in, she dove under. Emma went to swim quickly away, only for a pair of arms to wrap around her middle. She yipped as she was yanked out of the water, and held to a white chest.

"Got you now!" Nuju grinned, before digging his fingers into her side. Emma burst out laughing. "N-Nohohoho!" She giggled. "S-Stahahahahahahap!"

The Toa chuckled. "Tickle tickle!"

The girl wiggled and squirmed in his arms, laughing and laughing. The Toa of Ice grinned, only to let out a yelp as a pair of hands dug into his side.

Emma laughed as she tickled Nuju back. The Toa snorted and squirmed, then yelped as his foot slipped. The girl howled with laughter as he resurfaced, spluttering out water. She only laughed harder when he had to pull a strand of seaweed off his head, a disgruntled look on his face.

The girl then yelped as something wet and slimy hit her face. Scowling, she yanked off the weed and glared at the laughing Toa. Emma tensed, and with a growl she lunged.

Nuju yelped as he was tackled. The two wrestled in the water for a good while, running back and forth. By the time they finally came out of the water, the suns were much lower in the sky, and large, brown planetoid was beginning to rise on the opposite horizon.

Emma leaned against Nuju with a yawn, stumbling slightly in the sand. The Toa chuckled, wrapping an arm around her and leading her soaked form back to the transport. Once the two got there he pulled out a couple of blankets and some food containers.

"Thanks Nuj." The girl smiled, taking a food container from him. The Toa rolled his dual coloured eyes at the nickname, but smiled nonetheless as he wrapped one of the blankets around her shoulders.

The two then sat side by side in the warmth of the two suns, sharing some of the stored meat and fruit. When they were done, Nuju gently took the empty containers and placed them to the side. Emma let out a loud yawn, leaning against her friend's form.

"Thanks Nuj…" she smiled tiredly, "your a great friend…"

The Toa smiled, wrapping an arm around her. "It's no problem little _gi_."

Emma looked up with him, raising a brow even as she yawned again. "What does that word mean?"

Nuju gently pulled the blanket more tightly around her even as she began to nod off. "It means 'sister'."

The girl blinked in surprise, before asking. "And what is-" she yawned "-the word for brother?"

The Toa chuckled. "The word is '_ani_'."

Emma grinned at that. "Really?" She yawned again, curling up closer to him. "Then - _yawn_ \- your awesome big brother."

Nuju stiffened in surprise, looking down at the girl. He opened his mouth to say something - only to give a soft smile. Tucking the blanket tighter around her sleeping form, he pulled her closer against himself.

"Sweet dreams little sister," he smiled, leaning back against the ship's hull, "sweet dreams."

Letting out a sigh, he looked out over the ocean. _I may not have a simple life anymore, but I do have a worthwhile one. _

With that, he dozed off, for the first time in a long time content with his life.

* * *

Nokama walked with Matau back to the transport. The two Toa had met up at a river delta and were heading back to their camp.

"-and there isn't a single rahi-beast on the island! I've wind-flown over the entire thing and nothing! Not even a Gukko!"

Nokama frowned, looking at her brother. "And I haven't seen a single fish or any aquatic rahi anywhere. It's like this island has never been touched."

The Toa of Air frowned as well, but when he looked up grinned. "Hey One-!"

"_Shhh!_" The Toa of Stone shushed them.

The two Toa stared in surprise, not expecting this reaction from him. Onewa silently beckoned them over, and pointed to one side of the ship. Nokama and Matau poked their heads around the corner, and they were both stunned by what they saw.

Nuju and Emma were curled up against the hull, sound asleep. Both were wrapped up in blankets, with the younger being cradled against the older.

"Awe…" Nokama smiled, whispering, "how cute."

Matau nodded, smiling equally.

The three Toa silently snuck away, talking quietly with each other. Nuju and Emma remained undisturbed, slumbering away under the now-setting twin suns.

* * *

A/N - I know I didn't have to add that last scene, but I wanted to. I hope you guys enjoyed this little one-shot!

If the Toa are acting a little OOC (out of character), it's because they're a little more relaxed and comfortable with each other. I mean, in _Legends of Metru Nui_ they were strangers, but in _Web of Shadows_ they had formed a strong bond. At least, from what I saw.

Anyways, also remember that Emma is just a kid. They're Toa, so they can be protective of smaller beings. Emma also has fought with them, worked with them, and as such has grown a unique bond with each of the Toa.

In Nuju's case, he sees Emma as an inquisitive child, looking at the world with big eyes. And she is. So, it shouldn't be surprising that he took the time to teach her his written language, or that he decided to play with her.

It has been requested that I do one-shots with Emma interacting with other Matoran on Mata Nui Island. I'll think about it, but before any of that I would like to post some more shots involving Emma and the other Metru. I got ideas bouncing around that I would like to write out, and I think you will enjoy them.

It was fun to write! The next one I'm not sure of, so who knows? ;)


	6. Shot 5 - Matau and the Eyes Prank

A/N - Out of nowhere, I know. More information in the bottom A/N.

Set between Book 1 Arc 1 and Book 1 Arc 2

Disclaimer: I only own my OC.

* * *

"Hey Matau?" Emma asked curiously, glancing over at the green Toa.

"Yes Emma-friend?" He looked over from where he was sitting.

Emma grinned. "Do you know what Y-E-S spells?" She asked innocently.

Matau blinked at her. "'Yes'."

The girl beamed, linking her hands behind her back. "Do you know what E-Y-E-S spells?" Innocence practically oozed off of her.

Matau puffed up as he answered confidently - and without really thinking - "E-yes."

The look of bewilderment on his face as Emma burst out laughing was priceless. It also caught Onewa's attention.

When she managed to get her laughter under control, the girl asked again, "Do you- hehe - know what Y-E-S sp-pells?"

"'Yes'…?" Matau answered slowly.

Emma snickered. "And what does E-Y-E-S spell?"

"Uh… e-yes?" Matau answered, now looking thoroughly confused.

Emma fell back into peals of laughter again, a few tears pricking her eyes from how hard she was laughing. Onewa looked thoroughly confused as well, until it dawned on him.

Matau was now very confused as his stone brother started laughing as well. "What?! What's so funny-amusing?!"

Emma tried to say something, but instead doubled over laughing.

At this point, the rest of the Toa had come over.

"What's so funny?" Whenua asked.

The girl finally reined in her laughter, a huge grin on her face. "M-Mat-tau," she sniggered, "w-what does Y-E-S spell?"

"'Yes'…" the Toa of Air answered slowly.

"And E-Y-E-S?"

"'E-yes'…?" He repeated.

Emma burst out laughing again, placing her hands on her knees in an attempt to stay upright. Onewa was already on the ground, roaring with laughter.

As Matau stared in bewilderment, Vakama let out a loud snort as he got it. "What?!" The Toa of Air demanded, but his fiery brother just waved him off, chuckling under his breath.

It didn't take long for Nokama, Whenua and Nuju to pick up on it as well, and all three made their own sounds of amusement.

Matau was both confused and fuming at his point. "What's so funny-amusing?!" He yelled, not getting why everyone was laughing.

Nokama sniggered. "Matau, what does E-Y-E-S spell?"

"'E-yes'!" He shouted, only too stare as everyone started laughing even harder. "What?!"

Nuju chuckled. "Spell it out in the sand Matau, and you'll see."

Huffing, the Toa Metru of Air did so, and pointed at it. "See! It spells-" he froze as he realized what it _actually_ spelled "-'eyes'…"

The look of pure shock on his face was too much. Emma's face was turning red from how hard she was laughing, her breaths coming in gasps. Onewa was not much better off.

Matau crossed his arms as everyone laughed. "Haha… very funny." His huff only made the others laugh harder.

* * *

A/N - Something short and sweet that came to me outta nowhere. I was browsing reddit when I saw a similar prank in r/ContagiousLaughter, and low and behold the plot bunny hits me at midnight when I need to be up at 7 the next morning. Joy.

Sorry I haven't been around. Work came and hit me like a truck. Don't worry though - chapter six of Book 2 Arc 1 is about 55% complete!

Well, hope you enjoy!


End file.
